mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
John Zancocchio
John "Porky" Zancocchio (born 1958) is a New York mobster with the Bonanno crime family currently serving as the family's consigliere. He is a loanshark and bookmaker. One of Zancocchio gaming clients was U.S Major League Baseball player Pete Rose. Zancocchio is a co-owner of Bella Mama Rose bar & restaurant with Frank Camuso of the Gambino crime family. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York in 1958, Zancocchio started working under Bonanno caporegime Dominick Napolitano in the early 1970s. After Napolitano's killing as a result of the Donnie Brasco scandal, Zancocchio worked for capo Anthony Graziano. During the 1980s, Zancocchio married Graziano's daughter, Lana (older sister of Mob Wives star Renee Graziano, and show creator Jennifer Graziano), making him brother-in-law to Bonanno mobsters Christian Ludwigsen and Hector Pagan Jr. Over time, Zancocchio built a major bookmaking operation that grossed $280 million a year at its high point. His operation served many influential and wealthy gamblers, including Pete Rose. Zancocchio also opened a Brooklyn pizzeria called "Mama Rosa's", which he leased to his mother. However, Zancocchio's financial dealings with the restaurant resulted in his first prosecution for income tax evasion. Zancocchio pleaded guilty and was fined $100,000 and sentenced to one year in prison. His mother Rosa was also indicted at this time. In 2002, Zancocchio and Lana were charged with income tax evasion for the years 1995 to 2000. The two pleaded guilty and Zancocchio received 71 months in prison and a $300,000 fine. Lana faced a 16-month sentence, but her attorney negotiated a house arrest deal so that she could take care of their three young children. Lana told an author writing a book on mob women that: "...after the split with her husband, she was forced to admit the possibility that John married her only to get closer to her father. 'I have to face it that I was used, that he really didn't love me. In plain English, if that's how he feels, fuck him." Zancocchio served his sentence at the Devens Federal Medical Center in Massachusetts and was released from prison on August 29, 2008. In 2013 Federal agents observed a meeting between Bonanno capo Gerard Chilli and family soldier Joseph Sabella at Bella Mama's restaurant, where Zancocchio was employed. This meeting, among others, lead to Chilli being sentenced to 18 months in prison in August for violating the terms of his supervised release. In January, 2018 Zancocchio was indicted on racketeering charges along with various other mobsters including Joseph Cammarano Jr. who the feds claimed to be the acting boss of the Bonanno family. Zancocchio was released on one million dollars bail which included house arrest and an electronic monitoring device. He was granted permission by the court to attend a wake, funeral Mass, and burial of a family member but an FBI surveillance team caught him making stops at multiple eateries - at least one of which has potential links to the mafia, in violation of the terms of his court order. In February 2018, he went back to prison. In August of that year he was granted his release after claiming that prison food was killing him. Zancocchio reportedly suffers from various ailments including chronic diabetes and thyroid issues. His health issues require him to get a special diet and exercise which he had been unable to get while in jail. He was granted release on the condition that he again wear a GPS tracking device. In January, 2019 Zancocchio filed court papers alleging that the lead witness in his case, Bonanno capo Peter Lovaglio, had engaged in improper conduct, aided by his NYPD handlers. Lovaglio had been arrested in November 2015 for assaulting the owner of a local Japanese restaurant named Takayama Sushi Lounge with a cocktail glass which caused lacerations to his face and blinded him in one eye. He turned informant in 2017, previously testifying in the case of Philadelphia mob boss Joey Merlino, among others. Zancocchio was released from prison on July 31, 2018, and was acquitted of racketeering and conspiracy charges on March 13, 2019. At the time, he was a resident of Staten Island.Category:Capos Category:Bonnano Crime Family Category:Sonny Black Crew Category:Mob Wives